Utaku family
The Otaku family was founded by Otaku Shiko, daughter of Otaku, Great Clans, p. 240 a follower of the Kami Shinjo, a skilled warrior, and the Unicorn Thunder on the Day of Thunder. The family were later renamed the Utaku family during Otaku Xieng Chi's reign. Ki-Rin's Exodus During the Ki-Rin's Exodus the families of the Ki-Rin Clan were divided into four groups after the War with the Rocs to search for a passage home. The Otaku run afoul of their old enemies from the City of Sorcerers and discovered that they had learned to remove their hearts from their bodies to ensure their immortality as Khadi. Secrets of the Unicorn, pp. 8-9 Politics Utaku Daimyo The following are the known daimyo of the Utaku family, including those who bore the Otaku name before the change. Vassals of the Utaku The following are the vassal families of the Utaku: * Hyuga family * Naoko family Within the Family In everything they did, the Utaku were fast, intense, and convinced. They had a reputations as swift and deadly warriors, which relied in their intense train which few could match. Masters of War, p. 124 Mon The Utaku mon was a plain field of pale purple. It represented the original Otaku's silence, but could also be taken to represent her purity of purpose. Way of the Unicorn, p. 42 Poetry The Otaku, known for being people of few words as their founder, wrote some of the most beautiful and highly-regarded poetry of Rokugan. Otaku code While Otaku was the family founder, it was Otaku Shiko who actually laid down and codified many of the family's martial traditions that became the Utaku Battle Maiden school. It was Shiko, who had returned through Oblivion's Gate in 1133, who declared that Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 57 the family would change its name in order to renew their vows to the Kami Shinjo, becoming the Utaku family. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 24 The family was strictly matriarchal. No male Utaku had ever been daimyo of the family, and the men were not allowed to ride the Utaku steeds into combat. Way of the Unicorn, p. 43 Although it was a well known fact that Utaku men might not ride the family's great steeds into battle, many erroneously assumed this means that Utaku men did not ride at all. Utaku (of both sexes) laugh when they heard this. Utaku men were the greatest horse breeders and stable masters in all of Rokugan. Riding was a necessary part of maintaining and training quality steeds. Male Utaku were just not trained in mounted combat, leaving that honor to the women of the family. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 61 - sidebar titled "Male Utaku Horsemen" Schools & Paths * Stable Master * Utaku Battle Maiden * Utaku Infantry * Utaku Mediator Lands The Utaku claimed the endless plains in the northeastern regions of Unicorn lands as their own, which had the fewest natural resources among the clan's lands. They were considered the most civilized of any Unicorn region, only the Utaku had permanently settled the vast majority of their land. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 52 Provinces * Isei province (Ut1) * Koubaku province (Ut4) * Manaka province (Ut2) * Senseki province (Ut5) * Tsuriai province (Ut3) Holdings * Akami * Bikami * Kibukito * Kurayami-ha Mura * Otaku Seido * Shiro Utaku Shojo * Yashigi Daimyo Utaku Category:Unicorn Clan Leaders Category:Unicorn Clan Families